The Family Competition
by Obliviated Bliss
Summary: As a first year I, Lily Luna Potter, was sorted into Slytherin. In my fourth year I started dating Scorpius Malfoy and was kicked out of Potter Manor. Now, two years later, a competition is placed in between me and my family; will it actually bring us back together or make us drift further apart? Please R/R, I would greatly appreciate it, even if they're flames :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Family Competition- Chapter 1**

Family. When people think of that word they think of love, kindness and a home. Well, when I think of that word I think of hatred, hell, and most of all: jealousy. Everybody in my family is perfect. Rose Weasley is a bloody genius and her brother, Hugo Weasley, is one of the bravest boys I have ever met. My brother, James Potter, is the best seeker the Gryffindor Quidditch team has ever seen (take my dad's talent, and it to his dad's and my mom's talent, and multiply it by two…well you get the picture). Then, my other brother, Albus Potter, is an even bigger snob than Uncle Percy, except only I can only see that. Teddy Lupin, who isn't even a blood relative, is even perfect. He is the best auror the whole God-damn Ministry of Magic has ever seen. It is like anybody who is associated to this family is a 'golden' child, all except for one person: me. I get average grades and I not even on the Quidditch team, not that I wanted to be on it anyway. The one fact that makes me standout in my sea of relatives, in a bad way, is that I'm not in Gryffindor (although, neither are Rose or Albus-Rose is in Ravenclaw and Albus is in Hufflepuff), rather I'm in the opposing house: Slytherin.

When I was getting sorted, I was thinking about how I would beat my siblings and cousins in every imaginable way. The Sorting Hat must have felt the resentment that I had for my family a declared that Slytherin House would be best for me. I still remember that shocked expressions on my brothers' and cousins' face. I couldn't help but feel a little bit smug that I was finally different than them. But, then I turned towards the teachers' table to see my dad's face, who's the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He managed a small smile of encouragement, though he couldn't hide the disappointment found in his eyes. I don't know how Mum responded, but I have a feeling that it mirrored Dad's. The rest of the family, with the exception of Uncle Ron, just didn't show any opinion in the matter. Uncle Ron actually had the nerve to send me a howler. A HOWLER! That bastard! On my second day at Hogwarts a card with a red envelope flew straight towards me during breakfast. I opened the seal and Uncle Ron's voice flooded throughout the Great Hall. He said that he has never been as disappointed in anyone as he was in me. He kept going on and on about it; by the time the howler was done yelling I had tears streaming down my face, my dad had such a look of embarrassment on his face that it was unbelievable, and my cousins and brothers were laughing, Albus even fell out of his seat because he was shaking so much. I couldn't take it: I flew out of there and ran through the dungeons and into the Slytherin Common Room. The only good thing that happened to me that day was Marissa Zambini. She followed me to the common room and became my best friend. To this day I still don't know why my uncle made such a big deal out of my sorting. I mean, Rose is in a non-Gryffindor house, that hypocrite. I don't really want to know what really goes on in that head of his-if there is anything in there. All I know is that I haven't spoken to him since that eventful letter and I am now in my 6th year.

This year, Hogwarts is doing this competition thingy like the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, instead of _three schools_ competing against each other, it will be the _four houses._ 5th years and up can sign-up to compete and I will be the Slytherin Champion. Yesterday, Headmistress McGonagall said who the champions will be. As it turns out, this will not only be a school competition, but also a family competition. Albus is Hufflepuff's Champion, Hugo is Gryffindor's, Rose is Ravenclaw's, and of course I'm Slytherin's. Finally, I will show everyone that I am better than them. All I have to say now is: BRING IT ON, BITCHES!

**AN: Well here's the first chapter…I hope you like it ;D**

**~Obliviated Bliss~**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Heyy guys, listen I am super sorry that I haven't been able to update recently. I have been busy with school and all that shit oh and btw **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN J.K. ROWLING'S BOOK.** So, without further ado, I present to you lovely readers the 2nd chapter of The Family Competition!

**Lily's POV**

"Why are you so worried, Lily?" Marissa asked me.

"Because Rissy, I'm competing against 2 of my cousins and my brother, wouldn't you be?" I shot at her. A thoughtful look came about Marissa's Zabini's face; her dark brown hair bangs fell in front her of her chocolate brown eyes and onto her olive skin. Her full, red lips formed a pout of concentration.

"Well Lils, I don't have any family except for my parents, so that question doesn't really apply to me." She responded after a few seconds of silence.

"Then, you have no right to ask me why I'm worried." I told my best friend.

"Lily, you need to have a little faith in yourself. You're scared that they will beat you and you might not be able to prove yourself to your family." Marissa walked me over to the mirror near her bed. "Look at yourself Lily, you need to have confidence in you. You can win this thing, you just have to believe you can." I looked into the mirror and only saw a stranger. This girl had tears glistening in her emerald eyes with her long, straight, black hair in a tangled, messy bun. "Now," Marissa said with a smile and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. "Let's get you in a presentable state so we can see that hunk you call Scorpius." I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend.

"Marissa, you are the bestest friend anyone could ever wish for." I told her truthfully.

"We're not just friend, we're practically sisters. I mean, we already live in the same house and everything!" I laughed at Marissa's statement. The last part is true, though. In my fourth year at Hogwarts, Scorpius became my boyfriend. When I was leaving Platform 9¾ for the summer, Mum saw him peck me on the cheek and completely flipped out. On the way home, she gave me an entire lecture about how the Malfoy's are such evil people and that Scorpius' dad is the reason Albus Dumbledore is dead. I tried to tell her that Mr. Malfoy was forced into Voldemort's plan, but she wouldn't listen to me, and Dad just stood there with Albus, not saying one word. I know that Scorpius is never rude them, so why couldn't they help me stand up for his family? Once Mum was done ranting, I left and went to the Zabini's home. I haven't been to my family's house since that day and I do not plan on going back. Every year Dad tries to get me to go back to his house for vacations. He still calls it my house and home, but he can't trick me, I know that my home is at the Zabini's not Potter Manor. I was brought out of my thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, bringing me into a hug. I breathed deeply to smell Scorpius' musky, earth scent.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" I hear my boyfriend ask me.

"Fine, a little worried though." I answered, though what I said was the understatement of the century: I was totally freaking out and felt like I was either going to pass out or piss myself.

"Lily, look at me," He lifted my chin with his index finger. "You will be fine. And not just fine, you'll kick arse. Trust me."

"I wonder why I am so worried. I mean, it's just my cousins and brother." I said, trying to sound brave.

"Hey Lily," Marissa said. "Don't you have a meeting for the champions, like, now?"

"Oh crap," I said, suddenly remembering. "Thanks for reminding me, bye Riss, by Scor!" I ran down the corridor that led to the Great Hall. I burst into the tiny room in the back of the hall to see Rose, Hugo, Albus and Headmistress McGonagall looking at me with surprised and startled expressions.

"See," my oh-so-darling brother nudged my practically-perfect-in-every-way cousin, Rose. "I told you she'd be late, Lily always is."

"Shut it, Albus Potter!" I spat at him.

"Why all the hatred, sis?" he asked innocently.

"Don't you try to play games with me _bro. _You know exactly why." I shot at him as he smug look with Rose and Hugo. I thought out my words very carefully, just to be sure I wouldn't piss of McGonagall. "Listen to me Albus; you and Dad did absolutely nothing, do you hear me: NOTHING! You two stood there in the background while Mum gave me a 30-minute lecture about the Malfoys and saying that either I dump Scorpius or I leave the house. Do you think I don't know what Draco Malfoy did? Do you think I forgot that _tiny_ detail when Scor asked me out? For your information, it took me three weeks to to say yes. Every night since then I ask myself if it was all worth it and if my decision was a good one, and every night I say yes on both accounts. See, this is why I HATE this family. You don't how to let of old grudges and stupid house discriminations. If you let go of your damn pride for one second, you would see that Scorpius is a great guy and that he would never, ever hurt me."

"Lily," Albus said with obvious strain in his voice, trying to not scream bloody murder at me. "It's time you learned both sides of this bloody fight. Do you know how much hurt you have caused this family by leaving? Every summer and Christmas Holiday when Mum sees you go off with the Zabini's, she starts to cry. Every single time, she cries herself to sleep after she looks at you at Kings Cross. If your name is even mentions at home or at the Burrow everyone's expression will either go stone-cold or teary-eyed. You think this is only about you and Mum, well I guess that's why you're in Slytherin and not a respectful house. Sure, this whole affair started with the two of you, but it's affected the entire family. You say that we need to let go of our pride, but in reality Lily, it's you that needs to be less prideful." Finally Albus finished, clearly out of breath, and I looked at him shocked. I guess I've never tried to look at the argument from Mum's point of view.

"Albus, what do you want me to do. I can't exactly go right up to Mum, apologize, and then go on with our lives. I was sorted into Slytherin for a reason; I'm not like you who's always ready for a fight. I'm not stupid and I know that at least one person will not accept me back into the family, and quite frankly, I rather like my body the way it is and I don't want it maimed or disfigured if I can help it. If I go back there without warning, there will most likely be some bloodshed." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm going to owl Mum about the competition and its champions, I might be able to even add something about you wanting to come home, and then I'll see what she says in reply. It will all have to depend on how she feels about all of this. Bye Lily." And with that Albus, Rose, and Hugo left the room.

"Well, I'm going to tell Marissa about all of this." I said to no one in particular, then went off towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"I guess this meeting is adjourned." Said McGonagall, slightly embarrassed from hearing such a personal argument.

**REVIEWS:**

**Pottergal99()-thanks so much for your reviews. I am really glad that you enjoyed my story so much. **

**Sarapha: I really appreciate your message, although I already told you that **

**accioyourheart: Thanks doll, I'm glad you loved it. And thanks for convincing me to put it online ;)**

**HarryGinny258: Thanks for favoriting my story, I hope you like the rest of it!**

**Oh and BTW all you readers, reviews are like my drug…so pretty please will you review. I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**~Obliviated Bliss~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Family Competition Chapter 3**_

**AN: I'm super excited; I mean two chapters in 1 week! I'm really proud of myself! Well I wanted to get this chapter posted before the weekend, because I'm going on a church retreat from Friday-Sunday. That's another reason why I'm excited…anywho, I doubt y'all want to hear about my personal life, you guys wanna read about Lily Luna Potter's life dontcha? So, I present to you my third chapter….Yay:**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter (unfortunately) all of that amazingness belongs to the wonder, all-inspiring J.K. Rowling.**

**Lily's POV**

Merlin, I hate my family! They're so damn confusing; sure, I know that I miss them sometimes, but it never occurred to me that they felt the same way. The only person that ever tried to have a civil conversation with me, let alone get me to come home, was Dad and that's just his job as my father so, that doesn't really count in my book. _Home;_ wow, it's been a really long time since I've called anything related to the Potter family home. But, maybe once Albus talks to Mum, everything will be right again and I'll move back into Potter Manor. Man, this day is certainly full of contrasting emotions: hatred towards my family when I found out who the champions are, worry about the competition and now happy at the thought of being part of my family again.

"Hey Lily, wait up." I turned around to see Marissa jogging to catch up with me. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Well," I started. "We definitely talked just not about the competition. Albus sort of shouted at me, then it all went down-hill from there."

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry." Rissy said.

"Don't be. In the end, we all worked it out! Albus is going to owl Mum and see if she's ready to forgive me. Rissy, I might have my family back!" I said, clearly ecstatic.

"Awe, that's great, I'm really happy for you!" she said with a happy look, when Scorpius walked up to us. "Why are you happy for Lily?" he asked.

"Scor, I'm going to get my family back." I said, then told him the rest of the story.

"Congrats Lils, oh I have to go-I've got detention tonight. Bye love, bye Riss." And with a peck on my cheek, he was gone.

**Scorpius' POV**

Okay, so I don't _really_ have detention tonight, but there's no way in hell that I can let Lily know what I am actually planning on doing. It's not like I'm doing anything bad, actually I'm protecting her. I love Lily and I don't want to be hurt, and quite frankly I do NOT trust her family. Lily automatically assumes the best in people; it's a good trait, but I have a bad feeling that it will one day be her downfall. Sometimes I wonder how the hell she even got into Slytherin; she's too nice for her own good. But, I guess that's why I love her so much. She is the most innocent Slytherin Hogwarts has ever seen since Salazar Slytherin and the other founders created it. Her ebony hair always lies beautifully against her perfect shoulders and back. Her emerald eyes pierce you with so much strength that it seems like she can see inside of your soul. Lily is my everything; I just can't let her get her hopes up only for them to come crashing down, which is exactly what will happen if she starts to believe that her family will automatically let her back into their home and lives, but I have no clue what Lily's Mum is like so I doubt I can guess accurately in this situation. What I have heard about from Dad is that Mrs. Potter is a _very_ stubborn woman. If she has her mind set to something, it is extremely hard to convince her differently. For Lily too be able to finally go back to her rightful home, Mrs. Potter will have to want her there. Otherwise, Albus Potter's effort will all be in vain.

**Reviews:**

**Pottergirl99 () - I'm glad you liked like the chapter. Yeah, I see Lily with auburn hair in other fanfics A LOT and I thought she needed black hair in my story. Thanks soo much for the offer of being my beta but accioyourheart is mine already…sorry. But I really appreciate the offer **

**Gonewiththerain09- I know Ginny may seem a little bitchy now, but I promise she'll be better by the end of the story.**

**Accioyourheart- yes I changed it, but I think you knew that after I showed it to ya like yesterday lol ;) and thanks sooo much for beta-ing this chapter for me.**

**And a special thanks to accioyourheart and Pawprinter for adding this story to their 'favorite list'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Competition-Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Hey my darling readers, I am soo sorry to have kept you waiting for more than a week but my life has been pretty busy right now. But anywho-I am back and writing again Now, I present to you Chapter 4:**

**DISCLAIMER-I own Marissa Zambini and the plot-that's it!**

Albus Potter POV

I can't believe what just happened! Did I really just agree to ask Mum if she will let Lily back into the family? Of course mum will want to have her daughter back into our lives, I mean just because Lily's in Slytherin doesn't mean she can't be a part of our family. She is my sister after all. Whenever I think back to the day when Mum kicked Lily out, I try to think of a good reason for not helping her out, I can never think of a good excuse. What could be a good reason for not helping out my only sister? I know that if it was _any _other guy, I'd be defending them, but no it had to be damn Malfoy. Everybody knows that Potters and Malfoys don't mix, why did Lily have to mess everything up? Well, I guess it's not completely her fault, I mean I could've either get her a different guy before or scare bloody Malfoy off. But I doubt Lily would've liked any of the people I picked out with her, since they'd all definitely be in Gryffindor. Also, knowing that Lily got her stubbornness from Mum, she wouldn't let Malfoy be scared off, unfortunately.

"Hey Potter, wait up!" speak of the devil and he'll show up…I turned around and saw Malfoy running up towards me.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked him, annoyance obvious in my voice.

"We need to talk," he said in a voice so serious I could've sworn I was talking to Dad right before he was about to punish me.

"Fine," I said exasperatedly. "Where?"

"This room will do," Malfoy opened a door to the right of us and walked into the empty Charms' classroom. Once I closed the door behind me he faced me and started to speak again. "I'm worried about Lily."

I immediately became concerned. " Why, what's happened?" I asked him.

"You," he said simply.

"Me," I asked, clearly confused. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"You're giving her false hope. I don't know if you have realized this, but your sister is a very delicate person. If you get her hopes up about coming back into your home, she'll believe that that's what will happen. Do you honestly think that your family will immediately welcome her, after two years away and living with two ex-Slytherins and their daughter, back with open arms? I might not be a Ravenclaw, but I am still fairly smart and I can read and understand people very well. I don't know your family really well, with the exception of Lily of course, but most people are the same and from what I can tell about your Uncle Ron he certainly can hold grudge." Malfoy said and it annoyed me to no end knowing that he was right.

"Okay," I said, feeling mad that I didn't think of that before now. "Well, what do you propose I do?"

"I think that if would be wonderful if Lily was able to move back in with her family, so I support what you are trying to do. However, you Potter, you need to make your Mum say yes into letting Lily come home. I don't care what you do, just make sure that happens. I've seen Lily completely and utterly depressed; I will not let her get like that again, especially this year."

"Why this year especially?" I asked curiously.

"Wow, you really are as dumb as you look." Said Malfoy snidely. "Think Potter, McGonagall said that this competition is like the Tri-Wizard Tournament. According to the books I have read about that tournament, _multiple _people have died, including Cedric Diggory in the year that your own dad was the champion. That means it is a possibility Lily could die just e being a competitor. The last time lily was depressed the only person she would talk to or even look at was Marissa; she locked herself away from the world and threw away the key. The same thing will happen if she becomes depressed again; that means the probability of her dying in this bloody competition jumps from about 10% to 90% of higher in a blink of an eye. In that situation we definitely want her to be able to go back to your house to live; however, this is a lose-lose situation. If Lily becomes close to you and your cousins again, she won't want to fight you during the tournament which could cause unneeded danger for her, and I know we both know there will be a time where fighting between champions will happen in some shape or form. So the real question now won't be 'how can we help,' what we need to ask is 'what can we do to keep Lily as safe as possible during this corrupt competition.'"

"Two things Malfoy, #1 _we_?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes we Potter, I want to help Lily, and to be totally honest: I don't exactly trust you."

"Ouch Malfoy, I'm offended." I said, _almost _jokingly.

" Oh yeah, why do you care so much? I mean you're Lily's boyfriend and all, but still."

"I love her." He said plainly.

"What?" I had no idea what I was expecting him to say, but it was absolutely not that. "But she's only in her 6th year."

"Listen Potter, I'm not going to tell you when, how, or even why I fell in love with Lily; all I am going to say on this subject in this: I love her. You don't have to worry about me pressuring her into doing anything. I doubt you believe me when I say this, but I'm actually a firm believer in abstinence, so with me in mind-your baby sister's virginity is still intact." And with that he walked away. Well he is right about one thing though, I do not believe in the whole abstinence thing. But, as long as he doesn't hurt Lily, I won't mess him up, _too much._

**Reviews:**

**Accioyourheart- thanks for your review chica! Well, did ya like what happened next?**

** Harry Potter Cellist 3 (aka creeperwithabadback3)- I'm glad you liked it. Do you think you fit in with your fellow weasels in the story? Haha jk, and of course I'm amazing-didn't you know that before? Like I said before-just kidding, you know I love you cuz and thanks so much for adding this story to your favorite stories list!**

** Alicewillbealice-I'm so glad that you put this story on your favorite stories list, I hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW…I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER 3333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Heyy y'all. What's up, oh wait, silly me…I know what you're doing: you're reading one of the greatest FanFictions of all time (a.k.a. mine)! Duhh. So here is the fifth chapter, so I hope you like it. Oh and btw, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE WHOS NAME WAS IN THE 7 MOST AMAZING BOOKS IN THE HISTORY OF BOOKS.**

Albus' POV

Malfoy and I spent the next week coming up with a plan to help protect Lily. We have to meet in the middle of the night, so Lily or anybody else won't see us. We'd meet at about midnight in the Room of Requirement and try to figure out what the hell we were going to do about Lily, the competition, and the rest of my family. It really is crazy to think that I've been secretly meeting with Scorpius _Malfoy_ to talk about protecting my sister, his girlfriend. He really isn't all that bad of a guy when I think about it. I mean, sure, he can still be a complete git and/or douche sometimes. However, during these nightly meetings I've found out more about the guy and realized that he really does care about Lily. His parents have truly left the dark arts forever, and even told Malfoy that he ever used an Unforgivable, he would be severely punished. In those words, it's saying that he would be all but physically hurt and damned to go to hell. If anyone asked me about this, I'd automatically deny it, but I am almost willing to look past that he's a freaking Malfoy, a Slytherin _and _a year older than Lily-and be okay with the fact that he's dating my baby sister. I am not saying that I'll be his best friend (Merlin forbid that ever happen) but he isn't _too_ bad in reality.

It really is weird to think how fast I have become so protective over Lily. Sure, she has always my sister; however, it was only until recently that I was willing to let her be known to me as a relative, rather than a random girl I occasionally see at Hogwarts. Now, I feel that if anything harmed her, either physically, mentally, or emotionally, I would feel mad that I wasn't able to protect her, and then I would find the person that messed with Lily and mess them up.

I know I want Lily home and I have a good feeling that Mum does too, but I have absolutely no idea what the rest of the family will fell about her homecoming. It's Mum decision to let Lily come home or not, but I know Mum will want the family's opinion for this situation too. Although, I want Lily to come home as soon as possible, I'm also worried about what Malfoy has said, because I know he is right. If Mum lets Lily be a part of our family again, Lily won't want to hurt us, so she will put herself in extra danger when we actually start the competition. Maybe we could…

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up from the chair I was sitting in-in the Room of Requirement-and saw Malfoy looking as if he was trying to catch his breath…"You're late," I said simply.

"No shit Sherlock," he said sarcastically. Hmm, I wonder who (or what) this Sherlock thing is, I bet it's something Muggle. He's always making Muggle comments; I think his Mom might be Muggleborn. Even though Dad was raised by Muggles, he doesn't talk about that part of his life very much, so there aren't a lot of 'Muggle sayings' being said around the house. "Lily fell asleep in the Common Room and woke up right when I was about to walk out of it; I had to spend the last 15 minutes convincing her to go up to her dorm and go back to sleep. But now I'm here, and I think I have a plan. So, the main goal of these nightly meetings is to find a way to keep Lily as safe as possible during this blasted competition, right?"

"Yea…" I said uncertainly.

"Well, what if you just tell her the problem?"

"You mean go up to one of the most proud people I know ad say 'I'm not going to let you come home right now so I can keep you safe.'"

"Do you have a better plan?" he snapped.

"Um," I actually didn't. It really pissed me off to think that bloody Malfoy had thought of an idea/plan before I did, and it was probably better than anything I could up come up with.

"Exactly," he said. "So, tomorrow during breakfast you'll tell her?"

"Err…"

"Great. Well, now that we have a plan, we don't have to meet anymore and I can go to bed finally. Goodnight, and goodbye."

_Reviews:_

_Harry Potter Cellist 3: Thanks soo much for reviewing and saying that the chapter was you know, just okay. Oh, and thanks for showing me the Zabini mistake…whoopsie ;) I love you too, and please review for this chappy too _

_Accioyourheart: Well, you know me… I don't want this story to promote sex…that's just nastyyy gurlll lol! Well thanks for putting this on story alert…now you can review even faster! (*virtually doing a happy dance). _

_Pretty pretty please, for everyone who reads this story, please review. I know I do it too, but I'm trying to get better at not reviewing, reviewing does take a tiny bit of time and effort, but only a tiny bit. I don't even care if it's a flame (sure I'd prefer no flames, but some criticism never hurt anyone). So like I said (well actually typed, but that's just a technicality)before, please review…I'd love you forever and ever, even though I might not know you but I'm sure you are a fantastic person to love!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello my dearest readers! I would like to tell ya'll something veryyyy important: HAPPY NATIONAL PANCAKES DAY! So I would like to dedicated this chapter to all you pancake lovers out there ;) So like I've said before: I do not, nor ever will, own anything Harry Potter related except for this story plot and the character of Marissa Zabini. Now I would like to present…**

_**The Family Competition-Chapter 6**_

(Lily's POV)

"Hi Mum," I said to the woman in front of me. She had fiery red hair and strong, brown eyes.

"What are you doing here Lily, nobody wants you here. Why don't you go back to your evil, little Slytherins? You don't belong here, at my home, you belong with the other stupid members of your pathetic house." My Mum said with a sharp tone.

"But, but Albus said that you would want me to come home." I stammered.

"I can't believe you thought I would actually tell you the truth." I looked past Mum and saw that Albus had appeared behind her with a cold smirk on his face. "I lied to you," he said simply.

"What? I don't understand, why'd you do this to me, Albus? I thought you were my brother and we were in this together?" I said on the brink of tears.

"You are no sister of mine!" he yelled.

"He's right." I turned around and saw Dad and James right behind me. They started walking forward, making me back up right into Mum and Albus. "You are no sister of ours." James said. "We're so much better off without you. Why would we want to have you back into our lives, when you would just mess them up again?"

"James, do you really think that of me?" I asked him desperately; but, I already knew the answer: of course he did. "Dad, what about you? Don't you want me to come home, back with you." I begged him. He only shook his head, his eyes full of ice cold hatred. The four of them started to slowly walk in a circle around me. They shouted cruel things and stared at me with strong loathing. I tried to break away but all I could do-was wake up.

I sat up in bed and looked up at Marissa who was looking at me with eyes that were not full of malice, but instead of loving concern. All of a sudden, the memories of my nightmare came rushing back to me at full force and I cracked. I lifted my knees to my head, wrapped my arms around my legs, and started to cry. They were silent tears, so the only thing I could hear was Marissa's soothing words, trying to calm me down. My whole body shook with my tears and my best friend enveloped my body with her arms to pull me into a hug, which I gratefully accepted.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she asked me once I had stopped crying.

"It's really stupid: I just had a bad dream, that's it." I said dejectedly.

"By the way you were quaking in your sleep and crying right now, I'd say that it was way more like a night make. So, do you want to tell me what it was about it?" she asked me, and I did exactly that.

"In my dream I was talking to Mum, Dad, James, and Albus. They were all saying they hated me and how they would never want me to come home. I asked Albus why he even told me that he wanted me home and all he said was 'I lied'. It's so damn stupid of me to be going on like this when all it was, was a freaking dream, but somehow it seemed so bloody real."

"Oh Lily, listen to me. You are a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor; that means you don't have to pretend to be brave. Us Slytherins are all about self-preservation, and don't you _freaking_ dare go all Gryffindor-y on me. We are in our 6th year and will be Slytherins to the end, so say it with me SLY-THER-IN." I simply shook my head in response. "We are going to get your ass out of that bed, get you ready for the day by making you look so damn hot, and then we're going to find that blasted Albus potter and tell him to send that letter to your Mum so you'll be let into the family again." So, we did just that. I hopped out ofk my bed and went to get some fresh robes out of my trunk and on my body. 30 minutes later found me putting on finishing touches to my mascara and leaving the dorm. Marissa and I then walked into the Great Hall. "Are you ready?" she whispered to me.

"I guess," I said hesitantly as I walked over to the Gryffindor Table. The whole hall became deadly silent; nobody, and I mean _nobody, _moved a muscle as I make my way towards Albus. I bet they all thought a fight way about to break out. I quickly glanced up at the staff table and saw Dad send a suspicious look towards me. I reached Albus and asked in a whisper into his ear if we could talk. He slowly nodded and followed me out of the Great Hall. As soon as we left, I heard debating voices through the door, saying what people thought what would happen between my brother and I. "Have you sent the letter yet?" I asked him.

"Listen Lily, I have been meaning to talk to you about this…" Albus said but I cut him off.

"Albus, you've had more than a week, it's a yes or no question. So, I ask you again: _have you sent Mum the letter that will let me come home with you?"_

"No," he said with his face looking down at the floor.

"What? Why not?" I demanded.

"I don't think the timing's right, with this bloody competition an all. I think we should wait at least until the champion is named."

"You are _freaking kidding_ me, right? I cannot believe this! You've been playing me all along! You never wanted me to come home; it was all just a pig prank to mess with my head right before the competition starts! Well, let me tell you something Albus Potter: you sir, are a complete, 100% bastard and I feel sorry for anyone who is unlucky enough that they have to meet you. I will let you know that you, or anybody else for that matter, won't mess with my competition; I will win this bloody thing if it's the last blasted thing I will ever freaking do! Also, _I _will write to Mum myself, asking if I can come home, and I will do all of this without your help! I don't need you, and I never will!" I turned around and saw Dad walking towards us. "Excuse me Professor," I said as I burst into tears and ran past him, heading to my dorm. This is just like my nightmare, but this time, I won't let Albus win!

**Reviews:**

**Skaterofthebooks****: Thanks so much for your review, it was very much appreciated; and I would also like to thank you for putting this story on story alert, that means a lot to me, because it shows that you will most likely keep on reading my story which is fantastic. I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter **

**HarryPotterCellist3****: I'm glad you liked my special message to you and would you rather me call you something other than your username (Weecho or Weasel perhaps, lol) So, did my chapter meet your length requirements this time ;) I love you too cuz, and pretty please keep reviewing ****‹3 **

**Superpig909: ****Thanks chica for adding my story to your "favorites' list"**

_**EVERYBODY READING THIS STORY: PLEASE REVIEW…IT MAKES MY DAY AND I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heyy all my beautiful readers. Before I begin this chapter I would like to say that I am dedicating this chapter to Harry Potter Cellist 3, because two days ago it was her birthday: happy BDay! I hope you all had a wonderful spring break (unless you haven't had one yet, and in that case I hope you **_**will**_**) I know I did: I went to Sedona, Arizona and the Grand Canyon which were both breath-taking sights. So, I have a strong feeling that you don't really care what my Spring Break was like, but you do care about this story and chapter, hence you're reading it, so it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you…**

**Chapter 7 of the Family Competition**

_(James Potter Jr.'s POV)_

"Hello, anybody home?" I yelled at no one in particular inside of Potter Manor, but not a soul answered. Well, I guess it's not totally strange that the manor is completely empty, I mean it is a Monday so Mum's probably already at work. I walked into the kitchen and found the biscuits and gravy Dad made before he went to Hogwarts and Mum to St. Mungo's. _Tap tap, _I looked at the window and saw an owl trying to peck its way through the glass and into the house, so I lifted up the window and let the bird in. The animal stretched out its wings to their full length of 1.5 meters then flew onto the kitchen table with its leg stretched out towards me, urging me to take the letter tied to it. I unfastened the forest green ribbon holding the simple envelope, gave the owl some treats, and sent the animal on its way. I glanced down at the name on the letter: 'Mum'. I scoffed, what the bloody hell does Albus want now, but then I remembered that Al never writes in cursive, which is what the letter's recipients' name is written in, let alone to Mum. Also, if he ever needs/wants anything he normally just goes to Dad since he's already at Hogwarts with him. This is his 7th year, so why would he spend his time writing to Mum when he has Dad there, who will tell Mum everything that happens in his day when he comes home for the night. I mean I know Al is more of a 'Momma's boy' than me, but I highly doubt that even he would do this. Besides, Albus has his owl bloody owl, why would he use a school one? I bet that blasted bird got the wrong house. Therefore, I did what any responsible wizard would do-I opened the letter, just to see the signature at the bottom so I could give it to the rightful 'Mum.

Once I opened the letter, I noticed two things almost immediately. #1: the letter had several water droplets on it, as if the writer had been crying when they were writing it. #2: the signature was one I automatically recognized- Lily's. I dropped the letter in shock…her? So the bloody owl got the rights address after all; unless she was really writing to the Zabini's. Yeah, that must be it; she's just writing to one of those damn snakes she now calls her family. 'Well, I guess I better read that letter, to make sure my _little sister_ is all right' I thought with an evil smirk plastered on my face. I picked up, looked at the letter again, and then began to read:

Dear Mum,

It's me Mum, its Lily, and I think I'm ready, ready to finally come home. I don't know if Dad has told you about the competition going on at Hogwarts right now, I am sure he has, but just in case he has not I will enlighten you about it. At Hogwarts this year we are having a competition that is almost like the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, there is some differences in it: instead of three different schools going against each other for the Tri-Wizard Cup, the four different houses are competing for the House Cup. Well, the competitors are Albus for Gryffindor, Hugo for Hufflepuff, Rose for Ravenclaw, and me for Slytherin, therefore, it has now become a family competition as well. Ever since the champions have been named I have been thinking about our family's situation and I have decided that I want to be able to come home, that is, if you'll let me. I know this whole fight started with my sorting, but I cannot do anything about being in Slytherin, it is a part of me like being in Gryffindor was and still is a part of you. When I started dating Scorpius I guess it's what the muggles say is 'the straw that broke the camels' back'. I bet you're now hoping that I will say something along the lines of that I would be willing to break up with him in order to come home, but unfortunately for this family, if that is the only way you'll let me join the family again I am afraid I won't be back at Potter Manor for a long time. Mum, to tell you the truth, I think I am falling in love with him, if I don't love him already. It's crazy to thing that Scorpius is my first boyfriend and might even be my first love, but it's true. You and dad have taught me to follow my dreams and stay true to my heart. Well my heart, dreams, soul, and every other part of my being is telling me that I belong with him, and not just for today and tomorrow, but for a long time, maybe even forever. It would mean the world to me if you accept me back into the family; however, if it means sacrificing my relationship with Scorpius I will just keep living with the Zabini's and I won't bug you anymore. I beg of you Mum, give me a chance, give Scorpius a chance, we won't let you down. I promise.

I love you,

Your daughter,

Lily Potter

What? I gasped; Lily wants to come home? No! She can't, I won't let her! Ever since she has left us, I have been noticed and loved. Even though she was sorted into Slytherin, Mum and Dad only saw her as their little, baby girl. Once she had a boyfriend they recognized her for what she truly is: a bitchy, evil, conniving, little whore! As soon as she was gone, I had all of the spotlight for once in my life. I was the perfect child: their Golden Gryffindor, their shining Quidditch star! With Lily out of the picture was finally given the attention I so rightfully deserve. Many times Mum was thinking about writing her 'baby girl' begging her to come home; I made her see the light, keeping my sister a safe distance away from this family, along with any chance of her taking my place as the favorite child. If she finds a way to contact Mum, I know Mum wouldn't hesitate for one millisecond to write her back saying she could come back to the Manor. However, if she comes back, I would lose it all! So, I decided to take matters into my own hands: I got a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment then went to get started on making sure Lily will be staying where she belongs: with the bastard and sluts she calls the Zabinis!

**Reviews:**

**Skaterofthebooks:**** I am so sorry: the whole 'night wake' was a total typo. Yes it was supposed to say nightmare. I hate it when I have typos, but inconveniently they do happen and depending on the author, not infrequently. I'm really glad that you like the dream and her line towards Harry: Those were my favorite parts of the chapter as well! I hope you liked this chapter too, and please review again, I would love to hear what parts you liked and which parts you didn't really care for. When I'm concerned: constructive criticism is a very good thing.**

**Harry Potter Cellist 3: ****I am really glad that you liked that chapter. Oh, and if you read my authors note above did you see the part where I dedicated this chapter to you? Well, I guess I'm just so cool like that ;) and I guess you are too! ‹3 Love you! And keep reviewing, please!**

**Accioyourheart: ****I love adding the muggle comments, they're completely random, but totally needed (in my mind at least) and at least you reviewed even though it took you a while! I love you my darling Asian Nerd!**

**EVERYONE: ****okay, so here's the dealio. Since I have only been getting around three reviews per chapter and even though those are all fabulous reviews, I would really like to get more reviews EVEN IF THEY ARE FLAMES! Therefore, I am starting a poll about all things Harry Potter! **

**POLL OF THE CHAPTER:**

**What is your favorite house? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The winning house will have a member of that house be the main focus in the next chapter. The poll is closing on March 29, 2012 (in a week) so you have until then to cast in your vote through review or PM. I cannot wait to start seeing the results!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm truly, sincerely sorry that it has taken my for-freaking-ever to update. First I had to wait til the poll finished before I even started to think of the next chapter plot and speaking of the poll the winner is: A TIE! **

Chapter 8

(Lily's Point of View)

"Ms. Lily Potter?" someone asked from behind me.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I asked as I turned around to see a petite boy, probably a first or second year, with the Hufflepuff emblem on his black robes.

"Headmistress McGonagall wants to see you." He said. Hmm, what does McGonagall want with me? Has someone tried to frame me as the culprit of a stupid and pathetic prank again? When I turned around for a second time I noticed Rose Weasley getting a similar message at the Ravenclaw table, so I bet it's about the competition. I turned my attention back towards the little boy, "So, where's the Headmistress?" I asked.

"She's in her office, the password is Mighty Lions," he said and then scampered back to the Hufflepuff table to eat his dinner.

As soon as the Hufflepuff was out of earshot Marissa and I burst into laughter. "Mighty Lions? Dear Merlin, she makes it sound like we're at a bloody, public, _muggle_ high school.!" My friend said.

"Well, that's a Gryffindor for you, always wanting to show off their house _pride_." I said with a smirk.

"Although I love making fun of the 'Mighty Lions' with you Lils," Marissa said. "You should probably go see what's next on your competition's agenda."

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Rissy!" I said while I walked away from the Slytherin Table. When I walked into McGonagall's office I saw that out of the four chairs placed in front of her desk, only one of them was occupied. I sat at the en seat, next to Hugo, and waited for the other two champions to get there.

"I'm sorry," said a whisper so soft I could barely hear it. I turned my head to face my cousin.

"For what?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I'm really apologizing for the family. My dad was really out of line when he sent you that howler, I mean I wasn't there and all, but Rose told me it was bloody awful. You know, I think you and Malfoy are good for each other. Even though the Malfoy family isn't the best, he seems like a relatively nice guy. I mean, look at Sirius Black-his _entire_ family was freaking insane for the dark arts, but ended up dying while protecting your dad. At least Malfoy has good parents, so he's been raised well. I guess what I'm trying to say is that: I'm on your side. I know about your fight with Albus, so I can talk to him for you." He said with a shy smile

"Thanks Hugo, that means a lot to me." I was about to say something else to my cousin, but then Rose and Albus walked into the office.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to be able to talk about the competition with you. However I absolutely do not want this meeting to go like the last one," McGonagall said in a very stern voice. "Therefore, I have asked Professor Potter to join us and you will have 30 minutes to speak with him about whatever family matters that might be happening with you four. After those minutes are up, I will have your full attention. Is this understood, children?" We all muttered 'Yes ma'am' and she called Dad into the room.

Dad walked into the Headmistress' office and stared at us. Although Rose and Hugo were with us, I could tell this conversation will really be between me, Albus and Dad. "The Headmistress has allowed me to look over her memories from the first champion's meeting. Quite frankly, I am astonished you, Albus, or you, Lily, didn't come and talk to me about these plans of yours. Lilly, I have asked you time and time again if you want to go home. Every time I say this you always tell me no, but now you want to come home and you haven't thought that I wouldn't be able to help. I want to help you, Sweetie. Your Mum loves you, as do I, so let me get you home." He said.

"Dad, are you really sure you want me to go home?" I asked my father, a little nervous that the answer would be no. Thankfully, my fears didn't come true.

"Of course I'm sure Lily. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, whenever you've asked me to go back to Potter Manor, you simply ask me and as soon as I say no you walk away. It seems like you were only asking me because you felt like you had to and not because you really care about my answer." I told him.

"Dad?" Albus asked.

"Yes son?"

"What about the competition? I mean, I totally want Lily to come home too, but if the tournament is anything like the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I don't think it would be a good idea for the competitors to become close. If that happens, we wouldn't fight each other, and then there'd be no tournament." Albus told Dad. So, I guess he really was telling the truth when he said that we should wait to mail Mum. Oh well, I guess that it's too late to not mail her.

"Professor Potter," the Headmistress said. "Do you mind if I answer your son's question, this is the reason I have called this meeting after all?"

"Go right ahead, Headmistress."

"Ever since our last meeting I have been thinking about your family's predicament and I have realized that the cause of this whole problem is Hogwarts; more specifically, house rivalries. Lily's family felt betrayed by her when she was sorted into Slytherin. Grudges have blinded you to the most important thing there is: family. Therefore, I have decided to change the entire nature of the competition. This competition will now not be an actual competition: it will be more of a school bonding exercise. It is time for Hogwarts to become integrated," she said. Wow, that's actually a really good idea. Also, if it's about bringing the houses together again, it's probably now a requirement that I go home. This will change everything, and definitely change it for the better.

**Reviews:**

**Skaterofthebooks: The letter James will write will be enchanted so it looks like Ginny's handwriting and he will be writing in her point of view so Lily wouldn't be able to tell that he wrote it. And congrats…you have realized who's the protagonist is. Evil, conniving James!**

**The new poll:**

**Who is your favorite character in the Golden Trio: Harry, Ron, or Hermione?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello, my darling readers! I am sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update…I am very disappointed in myself! Anywho, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, and here's chapter 9!**

_(Lily's POV)_

I was still on Cloud 9, thinking of the Champion's Meeting we just had when I ran into Marissa, literally. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she said, then realized who I was. "Lily! How did the meeting go?"

"Great! It was fantastic, Marissa! Headmistress McGonagall changed the whole nature of the competition?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know exactly how she is going to accomplish it, but she said that by the end of the competition, she hopes that House rivalries won't exist anymore!"

Marissa scoffed, "Yeah, like that'll ever happen. Hogwarts without House rivalries is like the Weasley's without red hair; as in, it's never going to happen. I don't know what ole McGonagall is planning to do, but if she really wants to get rid of the rivalries, she's going to have to do something _really_ drastic, like taking away the Houses all together."

I stared at her in disbelief. "You don't actually think that the Headmistress would take away the Houses, do you?"

"Of course she wouldn't, Lily! I was just saying she'd have to do something like that or equally as extreme. So, do you know what changed McGonagall's mind about the competition?"

"She said it was this whole problem with my family and all of that shit. McGonagall blamed house rivalries as the start of the tensions in my family."

"Well, that's the truth, isn't it? If you hadn't been sorted into Slytherin, even if you were still dating Scorpius, you'd still be welcomed at home with open arms." My best friend then got a smirk on her face as she said, "So, why don't you tell me what else happened at the meeting."

"What ever do you mean, Rissy" I asked her in the most innocent voice I could muster. Damn, am I really _that _easy to read?

"No, Lily, you're not that easy to read," I stared at Marissa in shock while she had a smug look on her face. "At least not to everybody else. But I've been your best friend for the past six years, so I have the pleasure of pretty much reading your mind: so spill, missy!"

"Bloody hell, for such a small person, you sure can be pushy! But fine then, when I first got in the office only Hugo was there, besides for the Headmistress herself. Once I sat down, Hugo told me that he was on my side, that he wanted me back into the family!" I said with a smile.

"That's amazing news, Lils!"

"No shit, Rissy. And then when Rose and Albus came in, McGonagall called in my dad and he said he'd do his best to convince Mum to accept both me and Scorpius into the family."

"Merlin Lily, that's fantastic!" a male voice behind me said. I spun around to see Scorpius walking up towards me and Marissa with a smile on his face that reached his gorgeous eyes.

"Scorpius, how long have you been listening to this _private _conversation?" I asked him in a stern voice, but let a teasing look shine in my eyes.

"Ouch, you hurt me with your accusations, love." My boyfriend told me as he wrapped his strong arms around me and enveloped me in a hug. "And, seriously Lily, I only her that part about our dad."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay." I laughed.

"You guess?" he asked, then pulled me into a kiss. We stayed in that _extremely _comfortable position until Marissa coughed, letting us know that we actually weren't the only people in the corridor.

"What?" I hissed at Marissa in annoyance.

"Sorry for giving you a heads up about a professor coming this way. Especially since it's not just any professor; it's your dad, Lily." She whispered at us quickly. Scorpius and I jumped out of each other's arms right as Dad walked into the corridor.

"Marissa, Scorpius." He nodded towards them, and then he paused to look at me with a smile. "Lily."

"Professor," I greeted him. He started to walk away, but I called out to him. "No, wait Dad!" He turned around and as I walked to him I asked, "Do you really think I will be let back in Potter Manor?"

"Oh sweetie," Dad said as he pulled me into his arms. "Your mother loves you and I know that she would like nothing more than for you to come home." Just then an owl flew into the corridor and landed on Dad's shoulder, so he let go of me.

"Well," I told him. "It looks like you're busy, now, so I'll go. Come on guys." I motioned to Scorpius and Marissa to follow me, and we walked to the Slytherin Common Room.

_(Harry Potter's POV)_

I watched as my daughter, her boyfriend, and her best friend walked away, then looked at the bird on my shoulder. I untied the letter on its leg and was startled to see Lily's name written in _Ginny's _handwriting. I began to call out to lily so I could give her the letter, but stopped myself because I was getting a very bad feeling since the letter was from my wife. I know Ginny (obviously, I married her, after all), she still loves Lily and would be glad to have her home; yet I still got worried about the letter. Therefore, I walked to my office, closed the door, and opened the letter.

_Lily,_

_How dare you suggest coming back here, to Potter Manor! Let me write this out for you, so you are sure to understand me: you are not welcome at _my _home, anymore. You may think the reason I wanted you out of _my _house was to bloody Malfoy's; but trust me, I've wanted you gone as soon as your father told me you were a Slytherin. I only used your pathetic, little _boyfriend _as an excuse to kick you out. And for your information, Lily, even if you broke up with this Scorpion, or whatever his name is, you will NOT be allowed at Potter Manor. If I have me way, you won't ever come back to the Manor, and I always have my way! Do not attempt to pursue this matter further, you snake, or the consequences will be severe._

_Mrs. Ginny Potter_

My eyes grew wide as I read the horrid letter. 'This wasn't my Ginny, my loving wife, who wrote this letter. The person who wrote this is twisted and evil, not the woman I married.' I thought as I stormed to my fireplace, planning to floo home and figure everything out.

**AN: By the way, if anyone is confused…James used a spell to make his handwriting like his mom's then wrote the letter to Lily. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey y'all, here's the 10th chapter, and by the way, I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Family Competition- Chapter 10**

(James Potter's point of view)

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book, when I saw flames flying out of the fireplace and Dad jumping into the room. One glance at my father told me one thing: he was angry. He had a sharp look in his eyes, a frown on his mouth and a letter in his fist. 'Oh shit!' I thought as I saw the letter. 'Why does Dad have the letter I wrote to Lily?' "James," Dad said.

"Hey Dad," I responded**.**

"Where is your mother?" he asked with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Err… Dad, are you okay?" I asked, trying to get him sidetracked; unfortunately my plow didn't work.

"No, James, I am not okay. Now, answer my question, where is your mother?"

"Harry, what's going on, dear?" I whipped my head around and saw Mum walking into the room with a look of concern plastered on her face.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is this?" Dad shoved the letter in her face. She took the paper calmly out of his grip and read it. After a couple, silent minutes Mum lowered the letter from her eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears.

She didn't speak for several seconds, but then she turned to me and said, "James, your father and I need to talk, so I think it might be time for you to return to your own flat."

"Yes Mum," I nodded, then apparated on the spot, while thinking to myself 'what the hell did I just do?'

(Ginny Potter's point of view)

As soon as James left I looked at my husband and said, "Harry, you have to believe me, I never wrote that awful letter! Not accepting our daughter for who she is, a Slytherin, is my deepest regret; if I could do anything to change what happened two years ago, I would."

"I know Gin," Harry said as he pulled me into a hug. "Trust me; I know that the only way you would have written this would be if you were under the Imperius Curse. What I am worried about is: who did write that piece of shit."

"Who would want to do such a horrible thing?" I asked as tears started to fall down my face.

"I honestly have no idea, love; but I do know one thing- this letter will not keep Lily from her rightful home."

"Unfortunately, even without seeing the bloody letter, Lily still probably hates me." I reminded Harry.

"No Ginny, Lily wants to come home just as much as you want her to be here." My husband assured me.

"Are you positive?" I let hope seep into me, because I knew Harry would never lie to me about something like this.

"Yes, and I can prove it to you." Harry ended our hug and led me to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, then together we flooed to his office at Hogwarts. Harry turned to look at me, told me "to stay put while I find Lily," and then walked out of the room. As the door closed behind him I walked to a comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace, a perfect place to wait for my husband to return with my daughter.

Almost ten minutes had passed when the door to Harry's office opened again. My eyes shot towards the door and what I saw caused me to gasp. Who I was looking at was definitely not my girl; no, the person in front of me was not a little girl anymore: she was all grown up. The young adult I was staring at looked very mature with her ebony hair in a braided bun and some light make-up around her eyes. "Lily?" I asked, my voice suddenly extremely hoarse, and she nodded. Before Lily even stopped nodding, I had walked across the office and engulfed my daughter in a long-awaited hug. Lily automatically stiffened at my embrace, but soon she cautiously wrapped her own arms around me and returned my hug. "Can you ever forgive me?" I asked, speaking no louder than a whisper.

Lily broke the hug and looked at me with bright, emerald eyes shining with tears that were hopefully tears of happiness. "I want to, but before I do, I need to ask you something."

"Of course darling, ask me as many questions as your heart desires." I said as I led her to the sofa.

"Do you now accept the facts that Scorpius and I are dating and that I love him?" she asked me with a serious tone in her voice.

"Honestly, I wish you weren't dating him." I told her. She opened her mouth to start defending him, so I quickly finished my train of thought. "But not because he is Scorpius Malfoy. I don't like it, because it means my little girl is old enough to have a serious boyfriend, it means you're growing up. These past two years I have acted like the exact opposite of how a mother should act; but I will always think of you as my little girl, Lily."

"Really?" she asked with a glimmer of hope obvious on her face.

"Yes really." I assured her, then pulled her into another hug, one she reciprocated immediately.

"Does this mean I get to go Potter Manor during breaks, again?" Lily asked me.

"No," I said with a solemn face. Both Harry and Lily looked at me with hurt and confused expressions obvious on their features, then I broke into a grin. "You get to go home again." Lily and Harry's faces quickly turned into grins that mimicked mine.

**Love it, hate it? How would I know if you didn't review? Do please do so :)**

**-Obliviated Bliss**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Wow, this is a really long chapter: So I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Marissa Zabini and the plot!**

**Chapter 11- The Family Competition**

(Lily's Point of View)

'Stupid sun!' I thought as I woke up from the first relaxing sleep I had in a bloody long time. 'Do you exist just to be a damn menace and wake me up?' I opened my eyes and quickly shut off the growing list of profanities I was using to curse the sun. Do you want to know what I hate more than the sun waking me up? Waking up in an unfamiliar place. Then memories flooded through my head from last night. I turned my head to the left and saw Mum sleeping next to me, on the couch, and Dad in the chair in front of us. I guess we all fell asleep in Dad's office after our little talk. A fast glance at my watch told me that if I didn't hurry my arse up, I would be late for breakfast. I walked over to Dad's desk, wrote a note to my parents saying that I already went to the Great Hall, then left the office to go eat my morning meal.

As soon as I sat down Marissa practically shouted at me, "Where the bloody hell were you last night? Oh Merlin, were you with Scorpius?"

"Marissa! Of course I wasn't with him; not that I would mind being with him." I said with a suggestive look on my face.

We both cracked up while Scorpius, himself, walked towards us. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, Scor." I told him as I stood up and kissed lightly on the cheek. "And to answer your question, Marissa, I was with my parents."

"Parent_s_? As in plural?" Marissa asked as her brown eyes went wide with shock.

"Yeah, Dad brought me to his office to talk things out with Mum. She said that she was really sorry for the past two years." I told her before I turned my attention to my boyfriend, who had sat next to me. "Scorpius, Mum completely accepts you. She said that the only reason she wouldn't want me to dating you would be that it means that I am growing up. If she had it her way, I wouldn't be dating at all."

"Bloody hell, babe! That's fantastic news!" Scorpius said as he pulled me into a bear-hug.

"Wait," Marissa said with a sad smile. "Does this mean I'm losing my summer house-mate?"

"Yeah, sorry Riss. But I'll definitely invite you to Potter Manor during holidays." I let go of Scorpius and hugged Marissa instead.

"You better!" she said in a teasing tone. I think she was about to say something else, but McGonagall started to talk before Marissa had the chance to do so.

"Students, I would like to make a quick announcement concerning the competition before you all go off to your first class of the day." The Headmistress said and soon the Great Hall was so quiet you could hear a quill drop. Every student of all houses and years had their eyes trained on her. "The first out of four tasks will take place in a week's time. During these tasks, while this is a competition, the champions will have to work together in order to earn points. The competition is designed to end house rivalries; therefore I have decided that the champions, until the end of the year, will have to change houses. So, Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley, Lily Potter, and Rose Weasley, please join me in my office so we can sort you into your new houses."

Marissa looked at me in horror. "She can't do this! Slytherin is your home!"

"Well obviously she can do this; she is the bloody Headmistress after all. But it'll be okay, Riss, I'll be fine." I hugged her, kissed Scorpius soundly on the lips (earning a few wolf-calls) then left the Great Hall. Once the doors to the hall closed I whispered softly to myself, "I just hope fine is good enough."

As soon as I walked into McGonagall's office a cacophony of voice roared in my ears. I looked around the room and the sight that met my eyes was startling. Professors Abbott, Flint, and Scamander, along with Dad, were yelling at the Headmistress, who was sitting calmly behind her desk. Albus, Hugo, and Rose were standing in an empty corner of the office, obviously trying hard not to burst out laughing. I walked quickly over to my brother and cousins, and then asked, "What in Merlin's blasted beard is going on here?"

"Well, Dad and Aunt Luna," Albus started explaining as he pointed to Professor Scamander and Dad, who were now whispering furiously to each other, "are super pissed about us switching houses. Flint is worried about one of us 'bloody traitors' contaminating the oh-so-noble House of Slytherin. I don't really know why Abbott is so mad, personally I'd bet it's just her time of the month."

"That makes sense. Anyways, Albus, do you know if anyone has messed with my room at Potter Manor?"

"Err, not that I know of. Everybody pretty much avoids it like the plague. Why do you ask?"

"You don't really expect me to sleep in the guest room during the holidays, do you?" I asked in a mocking tone.

Albus' eyes grew wide. "So, you're going to finally come home?"

"Yeah, Dad brought Mum to Hogwarts last night and we talked everything out!" A smile appeared on my face that reached up to my eyes.

"It'll be great to have you back, sis." My brother told me before he pulled me into a bone-breaking hug.

"Lily," I pulled away from Albs and saw Hugo looking at me with loving, honey-colored eyes. "I meant what I said earlier; I really do believe that Malfoy is a good guy. Even though your parents are willing to give him a chance, you can bet he will get a whole lot of shit from the rest of the family. I guess I just want you to know that I'll stand by you two."

"Thank you, Hugo." I said sincerely as I pulled him into a hug. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"What do you think, Rose?" Albus asked our other cousin. I broke out of Hugo's arms so I could get a better look at her. Rose was biting her lower lip and twirling her wavy, red hair with her right index finger, which told me she was thinking very hard.

"Of course I want you home," she said. "Nevertheless, I'm worried for you. Are you 100% sure that you can trust Malfoy, with his family's background and all?"

"The only person whom I trust more than Scorpius is Marissa Zabini. In reality, I'm more than 100% sure that he is trustworthy."

"Good," and then Rose did something extremely un-Ravenclaw like: she smirked. "Then, in that case, I have only one more question to ask you…does he have a twin or someone like that, because damn girl, that boy is hot!"

"Unfortunately for you, Scor is an only child. However, if you want, I could absolutely hook you up with another Slytherin." I told her with a wink.

"Hmm, I might actually take you up on that offer." Rose laughed, and then her face changed into a more serious expression. "I agree with Albus, it is good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I said, while I pulled on Albus and Hugo's arms and formed a group hug. It was one of those moments that you wish could last forever. I finally had my family back, but _somebody _just bloody _had_ to ruin the moment.

"As touching as this moment is," a snarky voice said from behind us. "You four are the reason this meeting is being held, so I suggest you participate in it." We reluctantly broke our hug and turned around to find Flint sneering at us. Although he is a brilliant Potions Master, I have no idea why he is a professor, let alone the Head of Slytherin House. I have always thought McGonagall had to have been put under the Imperius Curse when she promoted him. I mean honestly, who would put a person who hates children _in charge of them_. I promise he hates us, he makes it painfully obvious. For example, while 'painfully obvious' is just an expression, I have no doubt in my mind that Flint wouldn't think about causing us physical pain if it didn't earn him a one-way ticket to Azkaban; he's a selfish bastard, that one is.

"Albus, Hugo, Lily, and Rose, I am positive you all are full of questions and I promise to answer them to the best of my abilities. However, before I do so, I must tell you that switching houses is essential for the competition to do its job of ending house rivalries." McGonagall told us. "So, who has a question for me?"

"Professor, will we be able to hang out with our friends from our rightful houses?" I asked the Headmistress.

"While you will be required to go to class, eat, and sleep with your new house, what you do during your free periods and weekends are completely up to you." answered McGonagall.

"When will we move into our new house?" Hugo asked.

"Tomorrow morning you will get your new time table and from that point on, you will live in your new house."

"How will we get sorted into the new houses? Are we going to draw names out of a hat or something like that?"Asked Albus. Wow, he's a poet, and I bet he didn't even know it.

"No, Mr. Potter," McGonagall replied with a chuckle. "But, there will be a hat involved in the process. The Sorting Hat will decide what house would be best fitted for you during the competition."

Then the Headmistress motioned with her left hand for us to sit in four, identical chairs in front of her desk. She took the Sorting Hat off of its shelf in her office and placed it on Hugo's head. A full minute passed before the hat yelled, "NEXT!" and was put on Rose's red locks. The same thing happened for Rose and Albus, and then I too go the Sorting Hat placed on my head. When I was getting sorted as a first year, I distinctly remember the hat talking to me, but now it was strangely silent. Sure I felt, it poking around in my brain (which is an extremely uncomfortable feeling that made me think somewhat of a mind-rape), yet it never vocalized its findings. After what felt like eternity, but was really only a minute, the hat screamed, "DONE!" and McGonagall set it back on its shelf. Then the Sorting Hat spoke the words that would determine our fate for the rest of the year. "Albus Potter, Slytherin; Rose Weasley, Hufflepuff; Hugo Weasley, Gryffindor; Lily Potter, Ravenclaw."

"There you go," McGonagall said. "Those will be your houses for the rest of the year. I encourage you enjoy today, because it will be the last day you will have with your rightful house in a long time. This will be a very hard transition for you, and the only people who will understand what you are going through are the three you are sitting by. I highly suggest that you four spend some quality time together this following week. Trust me when I say you will need each other to face your new houses, not to mention the challenges you will have to face during the competition. You are family, so start acting like it. Love one another and the competition will be, as the muggles say, a piece of cake. I wouldn't like to think of what would happen if you fall apart." With those last words, the four champions were sent out of McGonagall's office, and all of us were thinking the exact same thing: oh shit!

**AN (again): If any of you have any questions about the plot, or anything like that, feel free to ask me through reviews or Private Messages. **

**I am just wondering…who is your favorite Slytherin in this story?**

**Lily Potter**

**Marissa Zabini**

**Or Scorpius Malfoy**

**Review or PM me if you want to vote!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Family Competition**

**Chapter 12**

(Lily's Point of View)

"So Rose," I looked at my older cousin as we made our way to the dungeons, "do you have any advice for me about Ravenclaw?"

"Are you clever?" she asked me.

"Err, kind of. I mean, I'm not dumb." I told her as she smirked at me.

"I did not ask if you were smart, Lily; I inquired if you were clever. Being smart and being clever are two very different things. However, based on your confusion on those two words, I would conclude that no; you are not clever."

"First of all; do you always use such big words? You're only talking to family here, not the bloody Minister of Magic! And secondly, how does my cleverness have anything to do with advice concerning Ravenclaw?"

"Big words are part of the contract all Ravenclaws sign in their first year." Rose said with a completely serious face.

"Are you bloody joking? Will I have to sign that?" I asked. My cousins and brother shared a look, then all burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" I demanded to know.

"Merlin, sis, I didn't realize you were that gullible." Albus said in between bursts of laughter, but he quickly shut his mouth once I sent him a cold stare- which all Slytherins perfect by the end of our first month at Hogwarts.

"Lils, chill," Rose said, lightly patting my shoulder. "There's definitely no Ravenclaw contract. As to why your cleverness has anything to do with some advice; to get to the Ravenclaw Common Room you don't simply say a password, you have to answer a riddle."

"Oh Merlin! Please tell me you're just making some sort of sick joke!" I looked at Rose with pleading eyes. Once she shook her head slowly, I groaned. "Fan-bloody-tastic; I think I'd prefer the 'Big Words Only Contract'."

"Don't worry Lily, I'm sure you'll be fine." Hugo assured me; have I ever mentioned how he's my favorite cousin? "Hey, does anyone know where we're going?"

"The kitchens." Albus and I said simultaneously. I glanced at him and felt a grim grow on my face. "It's like you never left." He told me as he put an arm across my shoulders and I snaked my arm around his waist. We walked in that position until we reached the entrance to the best rooms in Hogwarts: the kitchens. Hugo stretched out his hand, tickled the pear, and walked into the kitchens with me and Albus as Rose followed our lead. As soon as we sat down at the end of what would be the Hufflepuff Table, a small house-elf in a pale lavender dress hobbled over to us. "Can Twinkles get you Misses and Messrs anything?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well Twinkles, if it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could have a bowl of porridge?" Hugo asked the elf.

"Oh, it is no trouble for Twinkles at all sir."

"I think I would like just a plate of fruit." Said Rose.

"Two blueberry pancakes sounds delicious, please." Albus ordered.

"Oh, may I have some of those pancakes, too, Twinkles?" I asked the elf with a smile. Twinkles nodded, quickly turned, and walked away. As I watched her retreating figure, I noticed she was walking with a heavy limp and her right foot was wrapped in some sort of bandage. "Hey, did you guys see her foot?" I asked the others at the table. Both Hugo and Albus shook their heads, but Rose replied with a nod.

"I wonder what happened to her." Rose said with a worried glance in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Hugo said, but then he shook his head as if to clear the elf out of his thoughts. "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Class, of course; what else would we do?" Rose asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Sometimes she can act so sneaky I forget that she's not in Slytherin. Yet, it's times like this where I have no doubt in my mind that she belongs in Ravenclaw.

"Are you bloody kidding, Rose?" Albus asked our cousin incredulously. "You actually want us to spend the last day with our friend in class? Merlin, you're most definitely a Ravenclaw!"

"Of course we're going to spend the day in class; it is a _Monday_ after all!" Rose told Albus as if she was stating the obvious.

"Like hell we are!" Albus shot back at her, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Merlin, will you two shut up for one bloody second so Twinkles can give us our food?" I asked. They quickly turned their heads to see the elf walking towards us while carrying a bowl in each hand, a plate on her head, and a plate floating behind her.

"Twinkles, would you like some help?" Hugo asked the small elf kindly.

"Twinkles is not needing any assistance, sir. Yet Twinkles thanks sir, sir is nice, unlike some of the other students." With her last sentence, Twinkles shot a look of pain and anger at her injured foot. However, that look suddenly turned into one of horror as she realized that she insulted a student. In a fast snap of her fingers, our food was lifted in the air and landed on our table. "Twinkles is sorry misses and messrs, but Twinkles has to go now."

"Twinkles, wait." I grabbed her hand so she wouldn't run away. Unfortunately, the sudden contact made the elf start shaking in fear as she looked at me with scared, brown eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Yes miss, whatever you say miss." Twinkles said, her voice slightly shaken.

I watched the elf quivering in my grasp with what I was hoping was a sympathetic look. "Twinkles, did a student hurt you?" I asked her softly.

She quickly shook her head, but as she looked into my eyes a single tear fell down her cheek and she started to nod. "Twinkles, what happened? Who did this to you?" Hugo asked gently.

"It was Twinkles fault, sir. Twinkles shouldn't have been in the way." The elf insisted.

"This wasn't your fault." I told her, "Whoever hurt you is the person to blame; so who did this to you?"

"Twinkles cannot say, Twinkles will not speak ill of Mistress's students."

"Twinkles, Professor McGonagall isn't your mistress, she pays you." Then Hugo got a sad look in his eyes. "Did you say a student did this to you?" Twinkles started to shake her head, but looked at the floor and slowly nodded. "You have to tell the Headmistress about this." My cousin said.

"Sir, Twinkles was hurt two years ago. Mistress can do nothing about the past."Twinkles said dejectedly.

"Will you let me take a look at the wound?" Rose asked nicely. "Last year I spent a free period in the hospital wing learning some basin healing spells."

"Twinkles doesn't think that is a good idea, miss." The elf said, but Albus swiftly picked her up and sat her on his lap while I lifted up her legs and unwrapped the bandage despite her protests. As I got closer to the injury, I started to brace myself for what it might look like. I had guessed it was just a gash that was infected, caused by a stray spell from a student, or something along those lines. However, nothing would've prepared me for what it really looked like. Twinkles' entire foot and ankle were covered in a ghastly mixture of green and purple bruises, except for a horrific burn mark on her ankle bone in the shape of 'JP'. I lifted my head up as my eyes met with my brother's. You could normally see Albus' eyes sparkling with his latest joke, but at the moment, all his dark brown eyes showed was betrayal. I bet my expression showed it too, though. 'It could have been anyone,' I thought to myself, but in my head and my heart I knew only one person could have hurt Twinkles. My own brother: James.

"I don't know of a spell that would help you."Rose said, "But a mixture of Anti-Infection Cream and Free of Flames salve might do the trick. I don't have them with me, but I'll talk to Madame Pomfrey today about getting it for you."

"Oh, Miss mustn't bother Mistress Pomfrey." Twinkles insisted as she took her bandages from my hands and started to wrap up her foot.

"I'm sure she won't mind, it's her job to help the injured, after all." Rose told the elf, but Twinkles had already jumped off of Albus' lap and started walking farther in the kitchen until she disappeared from our sights. We looked down at our breakfast and- although our discovery left the mere thought of food rather unappetizing- began to eat in silence.

We finished the meal rather quickly and soon found ourselves wandering around Hogwarts. No simple words were spoken while we were walking; we were all too lost in thought to talk. The four of us just relied on the others' presence to not turn away from the fact that our brother, or cousin, is a monster. Almost ten minutes into our walk, Albus quickened his pace and broke away from the group. I shared a confused and worried look with my cousins before the three of us ran to catch up with him. I didn't know where he was going, but he sure did look bloody determined. Albus took a sharp left turn and opened a door which led from the back of the castle to the grounds. Rose, Hugo and I followed him until he stopped in front of the Black Lake.

"James," my brother said in a monotonous voice. "James did that to Twinkles? How? How could he do that to an innocent creature?"

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation to why James acted in the way that he did." Rose told Albus softly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, there isn't." Albus said, his voice was low, but rose in volume as he continued speaking. "There's no reason, only the effect: he betrayed us. He betrayed McGonagall. Our family, our parents…and me! I trusted him; I looked up and respected him. He's my brother and supposed to be a mentor; what happened? How could I have ever loved somebody so cruel, so twisted? How?" Then, without a warning, Albus fell to his knees and cried. He cried for James, for Twinkles, for our family; for everything. It broke my heart my heart to see my brave brother so vulnerable. So I did the only thing I could: I kneeled down in front of him, wrapped my arms around him, and cried too.

**AN: So what do y'all think?**

**And as of that poll, Lily won by one point **

**If anybody has any questions, please feel free to ask!**

**~Obliviated Bliss**


End file.
